Hurricane
by upontheridge
Summary: Everyone left, but what happens when the most unlikely person to care so much comes back to check on her? Rated M for possible future content! Bad at reviews, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Go easy on me, this is my first time writing in a long time!**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_We need to leave. A clean break is best. Do not try to interfere. She needs to live her life. We are not healthy for her_

We all heard what he had told us and we followed the orders but it doesn't make things any easier. I can feel it all around me. It's enough to drive me mad. Not only do I have my own guilt to deal with I have everyone else all around me feeling despair and loss. I know they don't blame me, at least not out loud. It could have happened to anyone, but I still blame myself. If I hadn't lost control none of this would have happened. We may be in Alaska trying to start over, again, but it doesn't erase anything. Well, this was just our first place to go to forget everything for a while and visit with other 'family'. Let the storm blow over, so to speak. Then who knows where we would wind up. The plan is to start over new and forget the last year and a half. Like it had never happened. Too bad a vampire can't exactly forget.

My own emotions are driving me up a wall. I swear I feel almost human again. I feel absolutely terrible that I let my instincts get the best of me. I let it get this out of hand. it was me who was the final push to leave Forks and to leave her behind. In a way I feel as if I tore my own family apart. They all loved her like a sister, apart from Rosalie, and a daughter. I was even fond of her. I wasn't sure that I actually liked her or liked her because Alice was close with the girl. Either way it didn't matter and sure as hell don't matter now.

Alice keeps looking at me with this sympathetic expression on her face. She doesn't blame me either but I can tell that she's still saddened that we all had to go. We all left because Edward convinced us it was best. Why the hell didn't he just change the poor girl? It was obvious that the two wanted to be together. She knew to much. If the Volturi ever found out she would have to be changed anyway or be killed. They both had this relationship that even I can't understand to this day. Forced to leave, and then Edward left himself. As if I couldn't feel any worse about this situation.

It probably wouldn't be so bad if I couldn't feel the emotions all around me. It's not often with my 'family' that I feel all of these saddened and heart wrenching feelings. Usually everyones so happy and care free. Sure there's anger and typical problems here and there but nothing right now.

After a few weeks things start to calm down. Everyones still in Alaska, aside from Edward who just checks in every once in a while, and we're enjoying our stay with the Denali coven. No one mentions the girl back in Forks and though I know no ones over it I'd be a fool not to admit that I'm kind of relieved. Maybe leaving was the best thing. Maybe she is happy. I almost want to check to make sure but I don't dare. Alice reminds me here and there when I assume she gets a vision of me going back to Forks that it's not a good idea if she had moved on to interfere now. That's not the biggest issue with me. I'm so afraid of losing my control again. It's a pain in the ass to be the only one in the family who still struggles.

Weeks soon turn into months and the mood around everyone is back to normal. Edward still just checks in every few weeks but that's becoming the new normal. Carlisle and Esme are still hurt by him leaving but at least the silent sobbing from my pretend mother has ceased.

Then it all seems to happen so fast.

"Bella." Alice said out of nowhere. I hadn't even noticed that her eyes went blank and she was still as a statue. We were just standing out in the Alaska wilderness debating on how far out we wanted to hunt.

I suddenly get drenched in a cloud of her emotions. Shock, anger, despair, helplessness. It takes me a few seconds to pull myself together. I tense and prepare for the worst. "What?" I ask, almost afraid of the answer.

Her eyes scrunch together and she finally closes them for a few seconds. She's trying to see more and it's obvious to me she's not getting anything by the frustration that's rolling off of her. She finally sighs and looks at me with eyes that were once lit up but are now empty. "She's gone, she jumped off a cliff."

I just look at her. Disbelief is an understatement to how I feel. After the shock wears off I ask a stupid question i fear I already know the answer to. "Is she alright?"

She just looks at me but her expression gets more helpless and sad. I don't need her to say anything to know. "I didn't see her come up." She finally whispers.

Alice didn't see her _dead_, so there's still hope in my book. I had been around Alice longer than anyone else and I knew better than anyone that her visions were always subject to change. Perhaps it's something that Bella had planned but doesn't go through with it. Maybe she jumped but lived. How would I be able to live, if that's what I even do, for the next hundred years if I was the final straw that put everything into motion? I start running South.

"Where are you going?" Alice calls out after me. I can still feel her emotions and it lets me know she already knows her answer. Perhaps that's why she doesn't move.

"You know." Is all I reply with. My decisions been made, it should be clear as day to her now. I was almost sure she would be right behind me but I never felt the wind of her running behind me.

I pondered on that as I kept running. What else did she see that she wasn't telling me? I shook off the feeling, turning my focus fully on just getting to Forks. I had to do what I could, even if it was very little.

Then it struck me. Why in the world do I care so much?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the reviews and likes! I'm really bad at replying to reviews and I apologize. I have two baby girls that constantly keep me on my toes. I'll try to reply back this time around. So please review and let me know what you think!**

**Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy :)**

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

I didn't think much as I ran down south. It probably would have made sense to take a car but I knew I would get to Forks faster if I ran. When we left our house we didn't have much time to empty the house and we ended up leaving a great amount of items there, a car or two included.

Considering what had happened on Bella's birthday when my blood lust took over I hunted as much as possible. I didn't stray away from the task at hand of getting there but whenever I got a whiff of a herd of animals near by I hunted. I had to make sure I wouldn't be tempted again. I _couldn't_ be tempted. Even if she was alive. The thought caused em to wince and if possible I ran faster.

I cursed myself as soon as I got into Washington, knowing I had to run by the old Cullen house to get a car. I wasn't sure what I would find over at the Swan residence. Would I find a mourning Charlie, or Bella in bad shape?

The keys were still hanging inside in the kitchen. Most of the house looked untouched, aside from the dust that had accumulated all around. The only thing missing really was clothes from the bedrooms and some personal items. I grabbed a set of keys to the Mercedes that was left behind and two seconds later I was speeding into town.

It seemed a lot longer to get to the house. I hadn't personally been here before, or at least inside. Edward had me watch outside a few times when he was on a hunting trip but I was always in the tree line behind the house. Once the house was in view I felt a hint of panic as I saw no cars in the driveway. I debated going to the hospital and seeing if she was maybe there, but I wasn't sure what everyone would think. I decided on just parking the car and waiting inside. I hoped if Charlie came home he wouldn't attempt to shoot me. If anything did happen I wanted to ihelp/i, but I wouldn't blame the man if he hated all of us.

I simply stood in the living room waiting for any sound of a car pulling up and hoped that it would be Bella's loud truck. What would she say if she walked in that door, unharmed and untouched? I hadn't given any of that much thought. She was more than likely heart broken when Edward announced the family was leaving and he didn't want her. Heart broken at first and maybe hatred later. She could hate all vampires now for all I knew. And what I almost did to her? Hell I was the one who caused all of this mess.

But I waited anyway, patiently and still as a statue. I had to shut my mind off so I could be patient. I had no idea what had happened and what was next.

It could have been hours later but finally there was some noise outside. It was that damn truck and I couldn't help the wash of relief that came over me. I smiled slightly, only because I didn't know if it would be her that would walk inside. It was a few minutes later when I heard the front door being played with. And then two scents tortured my senses. One was something that could only be described as Bella, and the second smelled simply of wet and disgusting dog. I quickly went to the front door and the girl turned around and slammed into me.

"Oh!" She cried out and threw her arms around me. I stiffened. I could not harm her and I didn't want to but it didn't change the fact that she smelled so good.

"Bella?" I asked, cautiously putting my arms around her.

"Jasper, you came back! Oh my god." She hugged me tighter and after a few minutes I had to pull back. I held onto her arms gently and looked down at her, inspecting her. She looked fine at least, tired but okay.

"Alice saw you jump off a cliff." I said slowly. I was dumbfounded with the relief that was still soaking in. I couldn't even rein it in so I knew she could feel it but right now I didn't care. "She didn't see you come up."

Almost instantly her cheeks were turning a light shade of pink. I missed that and it caused my lips to twitch into a small smile for a moment. "I was uh...jumping. For fun. All the boys on the reservation do it." Her voice was quiet as she explained.

"She didn't see you come up." I frowned, wondering why. I knew we always relied on Alice's visions too much and I knew they were always subject to change. But if she came up she should have been able to see it.

Bella just shrugged. "I don't know why." It was obvious she was hiding something but I didn't push it. I was just glad she didn't freak out when she saw me.

I saw the bags under her eyes and she looked more pale than I remember. "Come on and sit down, you look like you're about to drop any minute." I suggested and headed back into the living room. Once she sat down I took a seat on the other side of the couch. I didn't know how close was comfortable for her and I didn't want to push my luck. "I'm sorry I came." I said finally after a few moments of silence. "When Alice told me what she saw I had to make sure you were alright. I know it was wrong of me but I thought...if any way I could help I would."

She smiled some and shook her head. "It's alright, it's...nice to see you. Did the...others come back with you?"

I shook my head. With the emotions she had rolling off of her I knew she was more or less asking about Edward. "It's just me. The others don't think we should interfere...just in case you moved on. And Edward hasn't been with us since we left really."

I didn't miss the way she winced when I said his name and I made a mental note to not do it again. She just nodded slowly and looked down at the floor. "I never got over anything." She mumbled after a few seconds. "It broke me when you guys left. If it weren't for Jacob...I don't know what I would be. Probably a zombie still."

I frowned again but I nodded. "I was afraid that would happen." I hesitated before I continued with what I wanted to say. "I don't know if you blame me for everything that happened but I do blame myself. Bella," I looked over at her and met her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, or cause all of this."

Before I even finished she was shaking her head and she smiled my way. "I never blamed you. I blame..._him_ for making what happened into a big deal."

I knew I would always blame myself but I nodded, just glad that she didn't hold a huge grudge towards me. "You're...okay now..right?" It was a bit of a delayed reaction to what she had told me before but I had to know.

I watched as she settled herself back into the couch and sighed. "I guess. I have Jacob but..." She was stopping at what she wanted or needed to say. "Well," she bit down on her bottom lip and looked at me sheepishly. "Jacobs sort of a werewolf...and now that yo-"

I cut her off as soon as the words sunk in. "Werewolf? Do you have to find the next monsters once the vampires leave town?" I sighed. "That does explain the wet dog smell, though."

She self consciously sniffed herself and mumbled. "I don't smell anything."

I was about to say something when I heard the front door open and close again. I would have sat still, assuming it was probably Charlie, but the wet dog smell just intensified and I jumped up with a growl building in my chest.

As soon as the growl left another one was replaces by the boy who stood in the door way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken a while to update. I was thinking about where I wanted this story to go and now I have it pretty much figured out. Now I'm excited to work through it :)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

My protective instincts took over as I stood in front of Bella. It was a bit silly since they were friends but I knew he wasn't safe. At any moment he could get angry and harm the ones around him without any control. I was lethal but I had control. Immediately I was in a protective crouch with my teeth bared as I looked the boy up and down.

A growl rose from his chest and then Bella was standing in between us both with a small annoyed expression that had some fear in it. "Relax you two!" She yelled, turning to me. "Jasper, that's Jacob. He's not going to hurt me." Her voice lowered some as she tried to sooth me.

I saw Jacob roll his eyes. "Yeah leech, I would never hurt her."

Slowly I stood up straight but my eyes never left him. I nodded once to assure Bella that I was not in fact going to attack her friend, even if I so very wanted to at the moment.

She relaxed instantly and moved back to the couch. "Jasper meet Jacob, Jacob meet Jasper." I heard her mumble as she sat back down.

I took a few seconds to feel out Jacobs emotions. Annoyed was right at the top of the list along with worry, along with a little anger but I felt confident enough that he wasn't going to hurt her. I had to remember that this was someone that she probably hung out with a lot, as much as I hated to even think about it. "Perhaps I should step out for a little while." I finally took my eyes off of him to look down at the couch at her.

Her expression turned to complete fear and despair at the mention of me leaving. "Jasper, you don't have to."

I smiled a little. "Don't worry, it's only for a little while. You look exhausted, maybe sleep some and I'll be back in the morning?"

I winced at her sudden mood change and I wondered just how hurt and lost she really was from our sudden move out of Forks. "Please come back tonight." She asked, no almost begged, in a small voice.

Jacobs mood changed to mostly annoyed. I turned to give him a dark look before turning back to Bella. "Alright." I couldn't say no, I had to help her in every which way that was possible in my power. I owed her that much. "Leave your window open. I imagine you do not want to explain me to your father yet." I had to smile at the thought of Bella explaining to her father that one of the Cullen boys were back and she wanted him to stay the night.

She relaxed instantly at y words and nodded with a small forced smile. I turned to leave, giving the dog one hard look before he stepped aside. It took me a second to get to the car and another to start speeding down. If I was going to be trapped alone with her scent all night I needed to hunt again. I knew it would be difficult to be around her but I did feel in complete control. But a little extra precaution couldn't hurt.

As I turned down to head up the long driveway to the house my phone rang. I already knew who it was when I answered it.

"What happened? Her future disappeared again!" I smirked some hearing the frustration in Alice's voice. She always depended on her visions more than she should, but then again so did everyone else in the family.

"Relax. She's been hanging out with werewolves. I imagine you can't see past them." It was the only explanation I could come up with. "Are you going to come down here?" I put the car in park in front of the house as soon as I stopped and got out.

I raised my eyebrows as she hesitated on the phone. What was she seeing that she wasn't telling me? I knew our relationship had been a little on the rocks but I still would do anything for her. "Not right now." She finally said. Just as I was about to say something else in protest she quickly announced that she had to go and to keep me updated. I stared down at the phone after she hung up. Sighing I put it in my pocket and turned towards the forest.

The hunting in Forks was always fun. There was always enough wildlife to go around. I grinned as I started running through the trees. Once I caught the scent of some elk nearby I let my senses take over me completely. I climbed a tree nearby and closed my eyes, just following the delicious sound of the pounding hearts. The venom pooled in my mouth and I let out a low growl. It's always more fun to let them know that a predator is nearby. Then the chase was on. Of course it didn't take no time to catch up and to spring on one. My teeth sunk into the animals neck and I drained it dry. Tossing the carcass down I went on to hunt some more. Two deers later I felt as if I couldn't take anymore blood into my system.

I headed back towards the house to grab a shower before I was to go back to the Swan residence. I wasn't really all that dirty but I knew the smell or sight of blood would make Bella queasy. Once I was in the shower I let the hot water drip over my body, washing the dirt and blood away. After I was sure I was clean I stepped out and put on the change of clothes I put on that I found in Alice's and my old room. I checked the time on my cell phone, seeing it was after nine I figured it was late enough to head back.

This time I ditched the car and ran my way to her house. I smiled slightly seeing that she had left the window open. I jumped up and pulled myself through it, landing lightly on my feet. I could hear Charlie down the hall, no deep breathing or snoring quite yet but he must be getting ready for bed. Bella wasn't in the room yet so I sat in the chair in the corner and waited. There was water running and I figured she was taking a shower as well.

Fifteen minutes must have past by before the water was shut off and some shuffling was done. Five minutes later she was opening the door and looking expectantly around her room. I cleared my throat and stood up. Relief rolled off of her and she showed a small forced smile. "You came." She whispered as she threw the towel from her hair off to the side.

"I told you I would." I said simply. I was still trying to get a grip on to how bad things really were for her when my whole family followed Edwards orders to leave her be.

I watched as she sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes never leaving me. It was almost as if she was waiting for me to disappear. I didn't know what else to say or if I should say anything at all. Instead I just walked closer to her and took a seat next to her on the bed, keeping my eyes on her. As soon as I sat down she seemed to relax even more. "I'm really glad you're here, Jasper." She admitted quietly.

"I'm glad I came. Someone has to stop you from cliff diving for entertainment." I gave a half smile at my small attempt to lighten the mood. It worked some since she gave a quiet laugh in return. Not thinking too much about my actions I reached up and brushed my thumb underneath her right eye. She had dark circles under each eye from exhaustion. I could also notice that she looked thinner than the last time I had saw her. "You need to rest." The warmth from my thumb touching her skin was amazing. I hadn't been this close to her before. It was probably best I didn't. Her scent was intoxicating, though I was in complete control, and her warmth was addicting.

She seemed frozen under my touch but nodded a little in agreement. I pulled my hand back and stood up, motioning her to do the same. Once she was beside me I pulled the covers back and motioned for her to climb into bed. Once she was in bed I pulled the covers up over her and tucked her in.

"You won't leave will you?" She sounded almost panicked that I would.

I shook my head and gave her a reassuring smile. I pointed over to the chair. "I'll be right there all night." I promised.

She nodded and relaxed down into the bed more. I sent her a wave of calm to help her sleep and was satisfied when her heart slowed and her breathing was even. I moved back to the chair and sat, keeping my promise that I wouldn't leave.


End file.
